History repeats
by Mew Siul
Summary: Come watch a tale of magic and science, of aliens and humans, of time and space. What if Superman arrived in the times of Christ? what if the story of humanity isn't what it appears to be? What if Superman was basically a Time Lord? Read to find out. There are other, more minor crossovers.
1. Merry Supermanmass

**Hello, in this occasion we are here to talk about a story that has been on my mind** _ **FOR MONTHS**_ **.**

 **Since the PAST YEAR in fact.**

 **This is a crossover between Undertale, the Bible and Superman, that's mainly, I might add a few touches of more.**

 **With lots of shot-outs to other works.**

 **This has been inspired by "Superman, Hijo de Dios" from the Superman and Bible crossovers and while similar in basic concept and content I assure you it will not be the same, as it will heavily deviate from the Bible more and more obviously as the story progresses.**

 **It's designed to hold to both the spirit of the bible and Undertale from what is going to be a very unique spin that it has.**

 **Here's a hint though, Humans are Cthulhu.**

 **Second, of all this is heavily based of the Bible but it's not THE Bible and you'll find out why, later, if you're smart, look at the title of the story and figure out the spoiler, I don't mean to offend anyone, in fact, I AM Christian and I take it quite seriously.**

 **I don't want to do blasphemy or receive accusations of it.**

 **As a final note, I already have the story figured out, and I consider that it's going to be one of my best ones yet. I intencionally waited until Christmass Eve to publish it for symbolic reasons.**

In Elseworlds, the heroes leave their usual places and are placed in strange places and moments -some that have existed and others that can not, could not or should not have existed-. The result is stories that create characters that are as familiar as yesterday and that seem as fresh as tomorrow ...

Arrival

The planet Krypton exploded. The small starship with its occupant on board shot out to infinity. Moving at a speed greater than that of light, it immediately crossed untold distances until it reached its pre-programmed destination: Earth.

But time is not all known, nor the place of landing in the United States. In fact, by the time the ship arrived on Earth, North America does not exist as a country yet; not even America is known as another contention. For the world to which the ship arrived, the only thing that counts is Europe, the Middle East, Asia and Africa. And, even, man still knows little and almost nothing of some of these places.

The starship soared through Asia and entered Africa from the east, several astronomers and astrologist saw it marveled and 3 of them in particular decided to give chase.

Their names were Melchior, Caspar and Balthazar which are supposedly equivalent in Greek to "Appellicon", "Amerín" and "Damascón" and in Hebrew to "Magalath", "Serakin" and "Galgalath".

In conclusion, the spacecraft crashed somewhere in the desert of Israel. His trail of fire and the subsequent rumble that caused his fall were only seen by two people who managed to pass by ...

His name was Joseph. Hers, Mary.

Jose was a carpenter. A just man, righteous and God fearing. He was engaged to Mary, with whom he was going to get married soon. Both were on their way to the nearby town of Bethlehem, having left where they lived in Nazareth, in the region of Galilee, for reasons of the census that the Emperor Augustus ordered to be made to the whole world. Because of this fact, everyone had to go to their own town to register there.

For this, Joseph went to the region of Judea, to Bethlehem, where David was born, because he was a descendant of him. Mary, his future wife, accompanied him.

Right in the middle of the journey was that both witnessed the sudden arrival of the Kryptonian ship to Earth ... and they felt fear.

-What was that? - Mary asked, looking towards the hills where the object landed. She was riding on a donkey, while Joseph walked in front of her, taking the reins of the animal and guiding it.

"I do not know, woman," he answered. "It looks like a star has fallen! I'll take a look ... stay here - went to the hills. Mary begged her not to be - Do not be silly, nothing will happen to me! Just stay here.

Mary begged again and Joseph relented to her will and care.

Joseph and Mary walked with a heart overwhelmed towards the site of the fall. He saw a smoking crater quite large and in it, the ship. As they approached it, he saw its design, so strange and alien to what they knew, that they did not know how to interpret it.

Something caught Joseph's attention. Some symbols engraved on the surface of the vehicle. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched them. The metal was curiously cold to the touch.

A mechanism was launched, then. A holographic projector was activated and a human figure appeared in the air. The carpenter stepped back and observed the subject: he was an older man, of superb presence and dressed in a bright white robe, with a symbol on his chest-an "S" of some kind. The face of the man, covered by a bushy beard as white as his robe, turned and looked at the earthling with infinite tenderness and love. He spoke to him, and in doing so, he did it in Hebrew.

-Joseph, descendant of David, do not be afraid. I am Jor-El, of the noble House of El, of the world in Heaven beyond the stars, in Krypton. You and your spouse have been chosen to take care of my son, Kal-El, to whom I send you. He will be great among yours and will help many. He will become your Savior from the encroaching darkness...

He who sleeps inside this starship. He who has come to save you from the chains of sin and evil and the rule of demons.

I hereby declare that by my will and power, he shall NEVER be defeated through his mission and he shall come back victorious.

He is the light that will illuminate this dark, dark world.

You can be a great people, Joseph and Mary, and I'm talking about humanity as a whole. We can tell you humans wish to be. You all only lack the light to show you the way. For this reason above all, Humanity's capacity for good, I have sent you him... my only son.

Marveling and at the same time filled with reverent fear, Joseph and Mary threw themselves headlong to the ground, prostrating themselves before the vision. There were large parts of Jor-El's message that they did not understand, but others, they did. An idea is quite clear to the simple and simple minds of the earthlings: who spoke to them was God and they had to obey His commands.

The holo-image said more, but they did not understand it. In the end, Jor-El disappeared and there was silence ... broken only by Mary.

-Joseph? You're good?

As he, still impressed as he was, did not respond, the young woman joined him inside the crater and watched the ship absorbed.

What had the spirit of God called it?

A star ship.

They supposed it made sense, it was a fallen star that apparently was some kind of ship for the son of God.

It did not take long until she too touched her surface, activating another advanced mechanism in that way.

With a hiss, the hatch opened and the couple stared in astonishment at the beautiful baby that rested inside. A child crying hard, wrapped in blue and red blankets.

-For the love of God, Joseph! It's a boy! Who will have left it here, in the desert, inside that thing?

"Do not talk nonsense and take him in your arms, woman. The child comes from God!"

Very impressed, Mary took the child in her arms and cooed. This story was so wonderful that it could only be one thing: a miracle.

-Joseph, do you think this child is the promised Messiah?

The carpenter did not answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Census

Joshep observed that in the girl's arms, the baby seemed to calm down. She whispered something with affection and the baby gave a little giggle, happy. -I think that child is our son, from now on. God has so arranged. Mary did not oppose adopting it, especially knowing his celestial origin. She rocked him gently as they returned to his way to Bethlehem. - Do you know how we should call him, Joseph? - she asked.

He nodded. He had heard a name from the mouth of God for the child. He told Maria: "His name will be ... Kal-El. A while passed. According to the ceremonies of the Law of Moses, Joseph and Mary took the little Kal-El to the city of Jerusalem to present it to the Lord.

They did this because in the Law of the Lord it was written that every first man that was born would be set apart for Him. They went, then, to offer in sacrifice what the Law of the Lord demanded: a pair of turtle doves or two doves. In Jerusalem there lived a good man named Simeon, who worshiped God and awaited the liberation of the nation of Israel. It was said that through the Holy Spirit he knew that he would not die without first seeing the Messiah, whom the Lord would send.

This man went to the temple and when the adoptive parents of the little Kal-El brought him to the temple to fulfill what the law ordered, Simeon stepped in front of them, took the child in his arms and praised God saying: - Lord, now you can let me die in peace, because you have fulfilled what you promised your servant! I have seen the Savior with my eyes ...

Joseph and Mary admired the words of this man, since he had not been present when both discovered the ship that brought him to Earth. Returning the child to his mother's arms, Simeon said to him, "Look, this child is destined to cause many in Israel to fall or rise up. He will be a sign that many will reject, and so he will know what everyone thinks in his heart ... Joseph, who had heard more than enough, put a hand on his wife's shoulder -because they were already a husband and woman officially- urging him to continue on his way. They said goodbye to Simeon and entered the temple.

\- Did you hear what that man said? - she asked him. He nodded, but asked her to lower her voice. -A sign more than evident that God is with us. When saying that, he observed the little one. He was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. -Oh, José! I am the happiest woman in the world! - Maria murmured, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. Her husband smiled. "And I am the most blessed man of all," he admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided that rather than DC canon, Krypton will be closer to Doctor Who canon, a decision several months in the making, I already have a way to do this, I'll slowly show you what I mean.**

 **I have just one review, interesting, I sincerely thought a story about the Bible would have more.**

 **DiamondBrickZ**

 **I'll keep that in mind, as for calling Mary "Woman" thing, that's just a Deliberate Values Dissonance issue, make no mistake thought, culture aside, Joseph not only respects her, he** _ **adores**_ **her, and is genuinely in love. Mostly due to growing accustomed to her face, since weddings back then weren't made from romance.**

Adoration and exodus to Egypt

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Mary and Joseph had been trying to find a place to pass the time, they found themselves having to stay at a barn one night when they couldn't find an inn...

Elsewhere…

The three wise man were in Jerusalem, They were searching for the Messiah.

They asked "Where is he that is born King of the Jews? For we saw his star in the east, and are come to worship him."

Herod eventually found out about it and was secretly jealous and troubled but it would reach fever point in a dream in which he saw himself get overthrown by a mighty king with a "S" on his chest in a revolution.

After waking up sweating and believing this to be a message from the gods, he resolved to stop the "upcoming" rebellion.

He didn't notice a certain sneering darkness leaving the bedroom.

Two days later he called the three wise men to his throne room.

"Welcome gentleman, I reunited us today to find where the Messiah is currently. The priest I gathered have been investigating and they will now tell us what they know."

The three friends looked at each other before turning to the priests.

One of the priest walked forward and said:

"He will be born in Bethlehem, for as the prophet said " _'But you, Bethlehem, in the land of Judah, are by no means least among the rulers of Judah; for to you will come a ruler who will shepherd my people Israel.'_ "

With that Herod said to the men.

"When you find the Messiah, come back to tell me where He is so that I may too go worship him too."

They nodded and left.

Meanwhile in another area a light fell out of the sky and materialized. This was a TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) and out of it came a pair of time traveling kryptonians, they had come from a few days in the future where Herod started his purge.

Much to their anger they were forbidden from doing anything about it but they _could_ and had a duty to, save the prince of their nation, the son of scientist – emperor Jor-El, who would play a great role both in restoring Krypton and developing the Earth. They definitely found the crown's project interesting.

They spent the afternoon preparing the material and assembling the Dream Walking Interface.

A machine that could connect minds and allow someone to enter another creature's dream in a state of lucid dreaming.

After that, they went to find people to celebrate what had happened.

They found poor people, shepherds, low level merchants and farmers and told them to go adore Ka-El.

After that they went to the hidden place where they put their machines and went to that day's night, there, using the machine, got into contact with the 3 men and warned them about Herod's plans.

After that they went to Joseph and told him to take Mary and Ka-El and get the hell out of dodge.

Then they dismantled everything and went a bit more forward in time a little, just enough to get past the party (which was over anyway since them contacting Joseph meant that he had fallen asleep) and get to the point where they were leaving.

Getting out, one of them said to the other.

"Are you sure we can't do anything to stop them?"

The other sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure, believe me, I don't like it either, but we can't change this tragedy, there are too many variables at play, and the babies will get a second chance later."

They watched them take off.

Five days later

Herod had tired of waiting, he had realized that the men weren't going to come back.

He called his general and said to him:

"I have a job for you, I want you to go and kill all the male children under age of 2 in Bethelen and the region around it."


End file.
